


A holocaster message from Ajna

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Augustine has a very filthy mouth, Boasting, Gen, Holocaster message, It needs to be bleached at this rate, Rival Gangs AU, Roleswap, Team Dusk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: An alternate look at the Team Dusk AU, where both Team Flare and Team Dusk exist and are rivals. This is the message that Augustine/Ajna broadcasts a few minutes after Lysandre's.





	

"Good evening, Pokémon trainers. Ajna reporting in. Team Dusk has hacked into the holocaster network, because we have an important message to give. Listen up, Lysandre and Team Flare, and listen closely."

Augustine glared.

"You think you're soooo great, simply because you're all rich and wear flashy uniforms. I've got news for you: You're just like us! You're human scum, just like us! And a world where nobody exists but human scum... That would be even worse than the world right now! Know this, Team Flare. We. Are. Everywhere. At anytime. And you'll never even know until it's too late."

He smirked.

"Because unlike you idiots, we are completely anonymous. To onlookers, we look just like your average civilian. We go about our daily lives like any other Mareep. We go to school, work, etc. Some of us like to challenge the gyms, some of us like to go to the library, some like to go swimming. There are people of every conceivable background in our ranks. We. Are. EVERYWHERE. Get that through your skulls yet? Good, you better."

Augustine sighed, out of breath from yelling so much. He raised his index finger.

"Because there is one thing that unites us all: We are not impressed with your little genocide plan."

His eyes glinted with rage.

"Slaughtering billions of innocent people and Pokémon, in the name of... What? Rebuilding? You'll never rebuild anything, not with all those selfish losers in your ranks! Most of your grunts are spoiled rich teens! But I digress... Team Flare, we will not allow you to destroy the world. There are thousands of other ways to achieve peace, you just haven't looked for them yet!"

The Professor/Team Dusk Boss grinned maniacally.

"We're coming for you. Say your prayers, because when the sun sets, Team Dusk will come out to play. This means war, Team Flare. And Lysandre... All I can say is... Git gud. Ajna out."


End file.
